I'm right down the hall if you need me -M'gann M'Orzz
by E for Endurance
Summary: When M'gann made that offer to Zatanna, she meant it. She and Conner come in one night to help Zatanna when she is traumatized by the events of Misplaced. *Spoilers* *Slight Super-Martian*


*Thank you all for your support! I never thought that writing FanFics could feel so good! I don't own Young Justice.*

**Zatanna Zatara  
****AKA ZATANNA**

_"My room is right next door if you need me." M'gann offered the younger girl, as she, Artemis and Robin helped Zatanna move several boxes into her room._

_"Thanks. If you don't mind, I need some time on my own."_

The three of them left the room. They all knew this wasn't the end-frankly it was just the beginning. The only two who could relate to her situation were Robin (who hadn't even revealed his own NAME to the team) and Conner, who had no parents or family members to begin with. Zatanna felt truly alone.

The first night was filled with quiet sobbing and she didn't leave her room in the morning. When M'gann delivered her food to the room and a red, puffy eyed Zatanna would pick it up and close the door again behind her. M'gann had a sneaking suspicion Zatanna didn't even eat the food she had made.

The second night, M'gann thought she heard some noises in the night, but dismissed them.

But Conner, the boy with super-hearing, had heard them. He searched the cave all night before coming to Zatanna's room. He peaked inside (just to check) and simply saw the young magician sleeping fitfully.

The next day, November 8th, was three days away from Wally's birthday. Robin, M'gann, Artemis, Kaldur and Conner came together after school (after insuring that Wally would be in Keystone City) to deduce how to celebrate the redheads' sixteenth birthday celebration. Zatanna had left the room twice to use the washroom and managed barely more than a half-smile at Robin before she disappeared again.

That night was a different story.

"NO!"

M'gann awoke and saw the alarm clock flash 02:04 AM. _What _was_ that_?

"KLARION!"

M'gann's head shot off her pillow and she went to the door. Conner met her just outside.

"What's going on?" She asked him.

"I think Klarion might be in her room! I heard something last night."

"!UBAN EKAT EM DAETSNI"

"Was that a spell?" M'gann asked.

"I don't know."

Conner opened her door and the two walked in, for M'gann to be hit in the stomach by an unopened box, taking her to the floor.

"M'gann!" He helped her to her feet.

"I'm okay." She took a deep breath. There was no Klarion. No Giovanni Zatara. Instead, they saw the small magician, tossing and turning in her bed, screaming. "Help me wake up Zatanna. GENTLY."

The two of the crossed the room cautiously. It seemed every object that could be lifted by a girl of Zatanna's strength was hoisted up and whizzing around the room by use of her magic/levitation power. Conner was being careful not to break anything, but swatted objects away from them. They closed the distance when suddenly;

"PAPA! TORNA INDIETRO!"

A snow globe EXLPODED in mid-air. A box BURST open.

M'gann lunged to Zatanna's bed, putting her hand on her head. She was making mental contact with the younger girl, all while yelling "Zatanna! It's M'gann. Wake UP!"

Zatanna's eyes snapped open in shock. Objects crashed to the ground, some making loud noises, others just breaking. The fourteen year old then burst into tears, putting her head in her small hands. M'gann took the younger girl into her arms and Conner sat down awkwardly on the bed beside the girls and wrapped his arms around M'gann and Zatanna.

"What is going on in here?" Red Tornado asked at the doorway, sitting on a mini-hurricane. "Defence protocols have already been activated." He spotted the three teenagers wrapped together and stopped whirling on air.

"It's okay Red Tornado." Conner told the android with human aspirations. "Zatanna had a nightmare and she got scared. Her powers got out of control, but we have it under control."

"Are you alright Zatanna?" Red Tornado's words sounding hollow and robotic. If she were acting like her normal self, she would rebut with asking "Do you care if I'm alright?" with a sassy attitude but she knew the concern (at least a little) was there.

"Yeah, R.T. Go back to-um-whatever it is you do when you aren't with us." Zatanna smiled weakly. When the robot left the room, she looked down on her bedspread.

"That's never happened before, has it?" Conner asked.

"At home. My dad used to wake me up from nightmares. Oh man, often times we had to staple down the carpets in my room." she squeezed her eyes shut and breathed deeply. "That may be why he was so protective of me." Zatanna said quietly. "I wish he were here."

"He loves you Zatanna. Emphasis on present tense." Conner looked straight at the younger girl. Both girls looked at Conner. They both knew he was a smart guy and that he did care, but little sentiments like this reminded her all the while.

"I know." Zatanna gave a small, tear filled, genuine smile.

From then on, whenever Zatanna had a nightmare, the three sat on the bed together. M'gann put her kitchen time to good use and made popcorn, which the three would eat (making sure Zatanna had the biggest serving) and M'gann would rub the younger girls' head to help her go to sleep. Conner gave great hugs and was very quiet or gave great, if awkward sounding, advice. Poor Conner didn't see that he really was smart and helpful, but she was too upset to care sometimes. The two made good company and helped her actually sleep.

Sometimes, Red Tornado would whiz by checking the perimeter, just as he had on that first night and notice Zatanna's room open. He would look inside and see Superboy sleeping sitting up, back against the wall, M'gann head sitting on his lap. M'gann's hand would lie across Zatanna's body, and Zatanna would be smiling in her sleep.

**The best thing, sometimes, was a shoulder to cry on.**


End file.
